How it Became
by BookPaige54
Summary: Oneshot. Dani is a special girl, because she can control two elements. Cam is a special guy, because he is the Sensei's son. What if these two special people, who knew no love but their family's, found it in each other? Tells how Dani came to the academy. Cam/OC


Cameron Watanabe sat near the gates of the Wind Ninja Academy, where he's spent his entire life. He wondered what it would be like to be on the other side of the portal, to be his own person and to find love.

Love. What did that word mean? What did it mean to love someone? Cam's mom died when he was young, and he didn't see the love between his father and mother. If he did, he didn't remember. All the love he knew is the love that his father, the Sensei of the academy, showed him. He held the picture of his mother in his locket near. He wished she was here. After all, she was better at explaining things than his father was.

One ninja was about to walk past him when she stopped and frowned. "Why are you sitting alone?" she asked him. Cam sighed. "Why not? I have nothing better to do." "Well, would you help me?" the girl asked. "Sensei wants me to practice on harnessing both of my powers. I can control water and air. "Cam eyed the girl suspiciously. "Why me?" he questioned. "Because, you look like you could use a friend, and I REALLY need the help! PLEASEE!" she begged. He chuckled. "Alright, I'll do my best."

The ninja beamed. "YAY!" she said in delight. "Thank you! I'm Danielle, by the way, but you can call me Dani. What's your name? I know Sensei said he had a son, but the name never got to me." "Cameron," the boy in green told her. "But you can call me Cam." She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Cam." "Nice to meet you, Dani," he mimicked. Cam showed the hurricane ninja how to move like an air ninja. He knew this since his father started as an air student. Dani watched intently and followed his instructions. Soon, she had it down, except for the walking on air part. That was her biggest flaw.

When Dani was done training, she asked Cam to join her on a walk. He hesitated, never doing anything with another teen before, much less a girl. But he decided he could use the company and walked with her. "So what's your story?" He decided to ask. The girl looked at him funnily. "What's your background, and how did you get here?" "Oh!" Dani smacked her head in stupidity. "A lot of people don't know about it, but I guess it'd be safe to tell you."

She paused. "Do you wanna know the whole thing?" she asked. "It's kinda a long story." He shrugged. "I have time," he said, interested in what life outside of the academy was like. "Alright, well I was born in Angel Grove," she started. "My mom died when I was about three years old, and from then on my dad took care of me and my older sister, Aynna, who was seven. When I was six, we were at work with him when something happened. There was a huge explosion, and he told my sister and I to find safety. We got away from there, but we never saw my father again.

"Aynna told me that if anything were to happen, we should pack some clothes and stuff and head to his best friend Jason's house in Blue Bay. So we did, and Uncle Jason and Aunt Kim raised us like we were their own. I picked up some hobbies, like volleyball, which is something that I wanna keep doing. About three years ago, my sister found out that she had ninja powers, and now here I am."

Cam looked at the girl in shock. That was the first time he actually looked at her. To him, she was beautiful. Dani had beautiful brown eyes, a great smile, and, most of all, a good heart and a great personality. He only realized he was staring when Dani poked his arm. "Hello? Earth to cam?" He snapped out of it. "Sorry, I spaced out, I guess." The girl laughed. "I can see that," she teased.

For the next few months, Dani and Cam became good friends. He would give her some help with the air training when she needed it, which happened to be a lot. When not training, the two would talk about anything that would come to mind. Colors, the sky, martial arts, weird talents, and life in general. Cam enjoyed his time with the brunette. She was his only true friend that he had ever had besides his father. And, for the first time, he fell in love.

Little did the brunette realize, she had fallen for the Asian boy too. She had only been friends with her sister, uncle, and aunt before coming to the academy. She had a small group of kids from the academy that she would hang out with from time to time, but none had been a truer friend then Cam was.

With his father's help, Cam got the courage to tell her. It was about four months after the two had met when he saw her on break from class. He decided to surprise his friend. He grabbed her shoulders and screamed "BOO." Dani screamed and jumped. She glared at the boy behind her. "Dammit, Cam," she said, punching his arm. "You scared the hell out of me." He laughed. "Kinda the point." If looks could kill, Dani would've murdered the boy right there and then.

She quickly got over it as she and Cam went on their typical walk together. "So how was class?" He asked her. "Awesome!" Dani squealed in delight. "I mastered walking and running across water!" "Nice!" Cam said as he high-fived her. "Thank you very much," she grinned.

The two grew silent as they walked. After five minutes of awkward silence, Cam spoke. "Dani, can I ask you something?" "Anything," the girl replied. "Do you like anyone?" Dani thought about it. "Yeah," she replied eventually. "There is one guy that catches my eye." "Really?" Cam said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Who?" "Well, he's kind, sweet, funny, I guess you could say I'm in love with my best friend." "That's cool." She rolled her eyes and hit his arm. "Ow!" He cried. "What was that for?" "Will you take a hint, Cam?" Dani said ignorantly. "It's you! I like you!"

Cam froze right there. "Me?" he asked. "You." He almost grinned like an idiot. He looked into her eyes. "Well, that's a shame," he said, "Because I love you." Dani smiled. "Really?" He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Really." The two closed the space beneath them and her lips met his. After they broke apart, they smiled at each other. "You wanna get something to eat?" Dani asked. "My classes are done anyway." Cam nodded. "Sure, I'll make sure with my dad it's okay."

The date outside of the academy was alright with Sensei Watanabe, and the two walked out of the portal hand-in-hand. Cam smiled. _So this is what it's like_ he thought to himself happily.


End file.
